


Chains That Pulled Taught

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Anticipation, Handcuffs, Multi, Nathan's POV, PWP, Post-Troubles, Threegulls, mostly smut - a little fluff - no plot, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe





	Chains That Pulled Taught

Nathan was tied to the bed; a wrist and an ankle in each corner, clasped in strong leather cuffs and held in place by chains that pulled taught against Audrey’s wrought iron bed frame. Duke had helped her strip him naked, and they had manoeuvred him into place to carefully tighten the leather around him, before stepping back to watch.

They had stood either side of the bed and watched him for what had felt like a long time, eyes darting all over him from head to toe. And he had lain there and looked up at them, feeling his heart beat hard with the thrill of their gaze, his stomach flip with the anticipation of what they might do next, and his blood rush in all the right directions just at the fact of being here with them.

It was a cold winter’s evening and the sea breeze whipped around the little building on the coast as it always did. They had opened the windows that looked out to sea, and the cold air that rushed in was pushed back by the warmth of the roaring fire on the other side of the room. The whole space was filled with competing currents of air and it was still something of a novelty that he could feel every brush of air against his naked skin, every change in temperature, every moment that a cool breeze ran across his toes, or a warm gust caressed his chest.

And then they had met each other at the foot of the bed, and he had watched them kiss and caress as they removed each other’s clothes. And now, they had joined him on the bed. They knelt either side of his waist and kissed above his stomach. They pushed up onto their knees to reach each other better and he took in the line of their two different body shapes; Duke’s strong shoulders and the muscles of his chest, his flat stomach and hard cock.  Audrey’s curves all the more stunning in contrast; the soft skin of her breasts, the arc of her waist and the roundness of her hips, the patch of hair between her legs that hid such delights.

He wanted to press his hands against her skin. He wanted to press his body against Duke’s. He arched himself off the bed in a futile attempt to reach them, but the chains held him closely enough that he couldn’t move far. He tensed his arms not to try and get free, but to feel how the cuffs held him in place. The tantalising closeness of being so near to his lovers, their skin only inches away but so utterly out of his reach, was something delicious. His safe word was the furthest thing from his mind.

Duke’s hand ran from Audrey’s neck down to her breast and as his thumb ran over her nipple she moaned and pushed closer against him. Nathan felt a noise form in his own throat; part moan of pleasure, part groan of frustration, part pleading whine. He didn’t care; it didn’t matter what he sounded like, he knew it wouldn’t make them stop.

They turned and grinned at him though. Duke pressed his fingers a little harder into Audrey’s breast as he asked, “You like the view?”

Nathan moaned an agreement; something incoherent that was meant to be  _ God Yes _ . They seemed to get what he meant. 

Duke beant to suck kisses into Audrey neck, along her collarbone and down to her nipple. Nathan watched him kiss and lick her, lips and tongue moving softly along her skin. Audrey moaned into his touch and pressed her chest forward a little as her head fell back, eyes closed. Nathan’s eyes flicked between her face and her chest.

They kissed again, and when they pulled apart, Audrey looked down at him. “Tell me what you feel,” she asked, reminding all of them as she had many times before that his Trouble was gone; helping them celebrate its absence.

“Love,” he said, but he knew that wasn’t really what she meant, so he carried on. “My heart beating, hard. A tingling in my toes. The air moving across my skin, on my …  _ all  _ of my skin. The stretch of my arms and my legs, the … restriction of the cuffs, the … anticipation, the waiting … The bed beneath me; I can feel everything.”

“You like the waiting,” she said. It was an observation more than a question, but she was right and he curled his lip under his teeth for a moment before he answered anyway with a quick nod. 

He heard a little moan from Duke, and he turned towards him as Duke added, “You like the watching.”

Nathan nodded again, and Duke grinned in reply. “You want to watch Audrey come? Right here?”

Nathan managed to speak at that. “Yes,” he replied eagerly, and they both laughed in delight. They kissed again; long and deep and soft. And then Duke ran his hands and his fingers all over her body; over her chest, against her nipples, down her back, along her spine, around her ribs and down to her hips, before curling between her legs and pushing slowly inside her.

She responded by shifting her knees further apart and gripping his shoulder tight. She responded by telling him how good it felt, how he knew just how she liked to be touched. Nathan watched Duke push his fingers deep inside her and pulse in and out for a while before he pulled out so that his fingertips could find her clit. And then he watched Duke’s fingers move in slow circles and listened to Audrey’s breathing grow fast and shallow. 

Duke moved his fingers back inside her and Nathan closed his eyes for a moment to listen to the sound of her moan. But he didn’t keep them closed for long, because then Duke had moved to find her clit again and as he kept switching from one back to the other, Nathan soaked up the view; her every differing reaction to the differing sensations of Duke’s clever fingers against her.

Between her fast breaths and her loud moans, Audrey talked to Duke. Nothing substantial, just an occasional encouragement; “God yes,” or “That feels amazing,” or “OhGodRightThere.” Until a certain point when he drew his fingers slowly along her body to her clit one more time and she switched to a command, “Don’t stop. Just like that, don’t stop.”

Nathan watched her whole body shake as she came, her head thrown back again, the most wonderful expression of absolute bliss on her face. 

She clung to Duke as she came down, and he kissed her again as he slowly pulled his hand away from her body. Nathan strained towards them again. “I can smell you,” he said, delighted.

Duke brought his hand towards Nathan’s mouth, as if for Nathan to lick the taste of Audrey from his skin. Nathan strained towards him, eager to oblige, but at the last moment Duke veered away, running his fingers along Nathan’s collarbone instead, marking him with Audrey’s scent.

Duke grinned at Nathan’s enthusiastic reaction and then brought his hand back to Nathan’s mouth, running his fingers over Nathan’s lips before letting him run his tongue and lips over them. Duke closed his eyes with a soft little moan at the sensation of Nathan’s mouth on his hands.

“I think he likes that Nathan. You going to keep doing that while I jerk him off?”

Nathan mumbled an agreement in the back of his throat, and lifted his head up for a better view. “Hang on,” said Audrey and she moved briefly away. “Here,” she said as she pushed another pillow under his head.

She knelt across from Duke again and ran her nails quickly down his chest, making him hiss before she wrapped her fingers around his cock. She moved slowly, then faster, shifting her grip and asking him repeatedly, “Does this feel good?” or “Is that better”? and “What about this?” He answered all of it with variations of, “Amazing.”

She brought him so close to orgasm that Nathan could see his muscles tense, and then she let him slowly down before ramping back up again. She did it again, and once more, before taking Duke’s muttered, “Jesus Audrey,” as her cue to let him come, moving faster and faster until he called out a string of swear words and spilled into Audrey’s hand and onto Nathan’s stomach, Nathan’s tongue and lips against his fingers the whole time.

Duke flopped down onto the bed for a moment and Audrey brought her fingers to Nathan’s stomach to draw a line along his skin, before wiping her hand clean with a tissue. “Now we’ve both marked you,” she pointed out.

Nathan closed his eyes; he could feel the wetness of the line she had drawn, just above his belly button. It was almost at the same angle as the one Duke had left on his collarbone. He was about to tell them they could mark him with anything they wanted, but Duke spoke first.

“Maybe next time we should draw patterns on him in honey,” he suggested with a grin. 

“Or maple syrup,” Audrey suggested.

“Or swirls of whipped cream.”

“‘m not a pancake,” Nathan joked, and Audrey and Duke laughed, surprised.

“Or,” Audrey decided, “We could bring Sharpies with us, write messages on his skin for him to read when we’re done.”

“Hmm, interesting,” agreed Duke. “But what are we going to do with him  _ now _ ?”

“Hmmm,” Audrey echoed happily, as though Nathan were an intriguing problem to be solved. “I think, we haven’t really made best use yet of exactly how defenceless he is.”

Nathan took a big breath in, and pulled against the cuffs as though to confirm her point. Audrey moved down the bed until she could reach his feet. “I don’t think we even  _ checked _ how ticklish his feet are,” she said, as though this were a gross oversight that needed correcting immediately.

Duke threw a wicked-looking grin in Nathan’s direction and joined Audrey at the foot of the bed. Nathan curled his toes in anticipation. “Sometimes, the softest touches can be the most ticklish ones,” Audrey said, and she brought a single finger carefully to the arch of Nathan’s foot, drawing a soft line against his skin. It was ticklish to be sure, but it was soft enough that it wasn’t overwhelming and though he squirmed and hissed at the sensation, it was kind of pleasant too.

Audrey shifted around a little, so she could see Nathan’s reaction as she did it again. His foot tried to jerk away involuntarily, but it had nowhere to go, and Nathan was happy about that. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been tickled by anyone, even before his Trouble had been active, and that was a recent enough memory that he still wanted to soak up all the sensations he could.

Audrey drew another finger up the middle of the sole of his foot. His toes curled as his back arched off the bed, and though he’d shut his eyes tight, he could practically hear her grin.

But the next thing he heard was his own moan of pleasure, Duke surprising him by taking his big toe into his mouth; a sudden rush of warm and wet that he hadn’t seen coming with his eyes still closed and his head thrown back against the pillow.

Duke’s tongue pressed against Nathan’s skin, and as his lips found the join between toes, Nathan could not understand how he had not known how sensitive the skin there was. He moaned in delight, and then on his other foot, Audrey ran a finger along the line where his toes met the sole of the foot. It was ticklish still, possibly more ticklish even than before. But that was counterbalanced by the softness of Duke’s mouth.

Nathan didn’t know whether to moan in delight, or hiss and squirm. He tried to do all three at once, and was dimly aware of Audrey’s delighted laughter. They carried on tormenting him for what seemed at once like a very long time, and also nowhere near long enough. 

But at some point, Audrey asked Duke, “How long do you think we should make him wait?” the question itself a tease for Nathan; he could hear the delight in her voice.

“Honestly, I think we could probably tease him all night and into tomorrow and he’d still be happy.”

“Prob’ly,” agreed Nathan breathlessly.

“Hmm, well. I for one would like to see you come. Is that OK, Nathan? Can I make you come for me?”

Nathan nodded eagerly, “Yeah.”

“Close your eyes,” she told him. “Keep them closed.”

Nathan did as he was told and felt the bed shift as she moved. There was some whispering and further movement, and he was considering asking a question, when he felt Audrey’s legs press against the outside of his hips as she straddled him. His hips strained up towards her of their own accord and he felt her move down slowly towards him.

And so, he thought he knew what to expect, but that wasn’t exactly what happened. As their bodies met and she pushed herself down onto him, he felt his cock slide inside her and he felt the warm wetness of her muscles surround him. It was almost enough to make him come right then. But in that moment he felt something else as well; Duke’s fingers on the sole of his foot, a light soft touch, perfectly timed with the movement of Audrey’s hips, and just ticklish enough to chase away his almost-orgasm.

He gasped in surprise, swore under his breath, and screwed his eyes shut tight as he tried to hold his hips still, wanting to let Audrey act out her plan, wanting to let her have her way with him. 

She pressed her hands to his chest as she moved, holding him still and pressing his back into the mattress as she shifted her hips, slowly at first and then gradually faster, faster, faster. Duke’s fingers on the sole of his foot matched her movements not exactly, but kept pace with the intensity of the sensation. He knew if it wasn’t for the ticklishness he would have come by now.

He tensed his arms against the cuffs, pulling on them as though they were the only thing letting him breath. He heard himself swear, a string of words thrown together with no meaning. It felt like they could keep this up forever. Perhaps they even intended to; he wasn’t sure he would mind.

But then, he thought he heard some more whispers under his swearing, and they must have co-ordinated their movements again, because just at the same time that Duke’s fingers were replaced by his mouth on his big toe, Audrey leant forward and pressed her chest to his as she kissed him. 

And just like that, the sensations overwhelmed him. He kissed back hungrily as he came, his mouth working on autopilot as every other muscle in his body tensed, and he pulled so hard on the cuffs that his wrists would bear the marks for days.

He came down slowly and they both gradually stilled their movements to match. Duke pulled away from Nathan’s foot and ran a hand up his leg instead; just enough contact to say ‘ _ I’m still here _ .’ Audrey pulled out of their kiss and pressed her hands against his chest again to grin down at him.

“OK?” she asked. 

All he could do was grin and nod at her. Between them, they got him out of the cuffs and cleaned all of them up a little. Audrey went to shut the windows and Duke checked on the now-dying fire before they came back to bed, curling close to either side of him and pulling the blankets over them.

“Love you both,” he said, and then he was falling asleep. He just about had time to hear them both say the same thing, and he was dimly aware of them grinning at each other over his head before he fell quickly into dreams that were pleasant, though none quite as good as the ideas that Audrey and Duke came up with for him.


End file.
